


bad day

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [41]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom Freddie Mercury, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Poly/any pairing from Queen- Brian just had a really distressing day and his submissive urge is acting up big time, when he got home and saw his Dom(s) dozing off in bed all he could think about is seeking comfort and “distraction” from him(them); He took off his clothes, crawls onto the bed fully naked under the sheets and was gonna start pleading for his(their) attention when instead, he starts sobbing. His Dom(s) quickly took care of him, comfort first followed by tender love making.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: tumblr asks [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	bad day

Things were fine. They really were. He was healthy(-ish), skilled (enough), and well-rested (that one’s just a straight-up lie). But there was nothing he could do about it before his lecture then lab period. It was going to be a rough day, but everyone has rough days. He just had to power through.

-

He wanted to be in bed. He wanted to be curled up with Freddie, floating in the glory that was sub-space.

He was right when he thought it was going to be rough. First, he had run into his lecture 5 minutes late since there was construction on the sidewalk (really? In the middle of the school year, they thought that would be smart?) and he got lost going around the astronomy quad. The lecturer had been less than impressed and Brian just sulked to his seat in the back. Then, someone had forgotten to clean up a dropped beaker, so when the guitarist ran his fingers over the lab bench, he had cut 3 of his fingers.

Brian just wanted to be home, which was part of the reason he was literally  _ running  _ home. It was just past 1 when he finally reached the door and stumbled in. There was a dirty dish in the sink, evidence that Freddie had eaten something but it was quiet in the flat. He toed off his shoes and dropped his bag by the door and searched for his dom.

The older man was in bed. The midday sun was coming through the thin curtains and just made Brian more aggravated. It was a nice day, and he was moping!

Freddie’s breath was even and slow, asleep in his world. Before Brian could let his brain catch on, he stripped, leaving him completely naked and he crawled into bed next to the singer. The dip in the bed stirred him and soon he was met with his beautiful brown eyes.

“Hello, lovely.” His voice was gruff from sleep but filled with love and adoration. Brian was about to insist that he needed him, but as soon as he opened his mouth, a sob racked his body and then he couldn’t stop.

Freddie pulled him close and ran his fingers through his hair, letting him cry into his chest. Brian didn’t know how long they stayed like that, with him crying into the singer’s bare chest but after some time, he had calmed down to sniffles.

“What’s wrong, honey,” Freddie asked. Brian heard it through the vibrations in his chest and it felt nice.

“Just an awful day,” He murmured, tucking himself closer.

Freddie hummed, rubbing circles along his spine. “What do you need?”

Brian gazed up at him with wet eyes. “You.”

“Okay. Then you’ll have me, my prince.”


End file.
